Sweet Dreams
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: Why did Harry have sudden romantic interest in Ginny out of nowhere? My answer; a few dreams he had over the summer. Oneshot, Movie-verse. Rated for hints of mature dreams.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Waaaaah!

**Sweet Dreams**

Harry Potter's bright green gaze was stuck to the wall of his bedroom. After a few moments of reliving his dream, he rolled onto his back and looked to the other side of the room to a large bird cage, which housed a snowy owl who was at the moment sleeping contently.

The fact that Harry owned and owl was hardly the most unusual thing about him. Locked in the cupboard under the stairs was a trunk in which most of Harry's belongings were stored, rather than in his room where he had easy access to them. In the trunk was, among other things, a fancy-looking broom called a Firebolt, several text books on various types of magic, and a magic wand. Harry Potter was a wizard.

This made him unpopular at his relatives' house, where he lived and was forced to return to every summer. He had not yet turned two when his parents – Lily and James Potter - had been murdered and Harry had been sent to live here at Number four Privet Drive with the Dursleys; Aunt Petunia, his late mother's sister, Uncle Vernon, her evil-tempered husband, and Dudley, their horrid son. The Dursleys hated Harry for his 'abnormality', as they called it, and would not tolerate the smallest thing from Harry about his school.

Harry had attended Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry since he was eleven. His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger, were in the same year and house as him; soon-to-be sixth year Gryffindors. Harry and Hermoine were both only children, but Ron had several older brothers (the last of whom, Fred and George, had left school last year) and a younger sister, Ginny.

Harry caught himself in a smile. A rather goofy-looking grin, really, and he was thankful that he was alone, knowing of several individuals who would tease him about the look on his face.

Ginny Weasley and Harry had just become friends last year, although they'd met a few years before. Thanks to a serious blunder in the Ministry Of Magic, a monster of a teacher called Umbrage was to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts, but would not let them so much as touch a wand. Harry's friends had enlisted him because he had had much experience with the Dark Arts despite his young age (he'd be turning sixteen in a matter of days). Harry had taught his classmates many things, including the Patronus charm, which was very difficult to master.

The Patronus was the only charm that Hermoine ever had trouble with, and she was top of the class, but she eventually got the hold of it and conjured a sweet otter. Ron, like so many others, took weeks before he could produce so much as a light, let alone the wild and lively terrier that had tripped Dean Tomas when it ran. Many were mystified by his then-girlfreind Cho Chang's lovely swan while others gleefully watched Luna Lovegood's hare as it darted around the room. However the Patronus that got to most attention was one of the first seen; the majestic horse of Ginny Weasley.

Harry had wondered often that year why they'd never so much as talked before unless they had to. He supposed it was because Ginny had always been shy and quiet around him and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by trying to talk to her, but they had a lot in common. They were both very skilled in Defense Against The Dark Arts, had a similar sense of humor, and shared many of the same opinions and interests. Most of Harry's attention had been on his disaster of a relationship with Cho at the time, but it wasn't like he'd outright ignored Ginny, he never had. They had talked, she had accompanied him on an important quest with his other friends, and she had greatly impressed him many times last year.

Harry closed his eyes still smiling as he thought back to his dream. It was not uncommon this summer to have nightmares about Voldemort, the now undead dark wizard who'd killed his parents and tried to kill him more than once, one of his Death Eaters, or even the death of his beloved godfather Sirius Black. Tonight though, was one of his more pleasurable dreams.

He had dreamed that he was snogging Cho Chang. It felt nice, though Harry couldn't imagine how or way they'd gotten back together. However, when Harry pulled away to look at Cho, he received a shock. In Cho's place was Ginny, her brown eyes sparkling with bliss and love. Harry wondered about this for all of five seconds before Ginny pulled him in for more snogging. Harry's mind and heart exploded with excitement as he felt Ginny give him the vigor and passion that Cho had refused him. As the couple moved into a more intimate position, Harry grew physically excited and he could tell the same was true for Ginny as well.

That dream had done a couple of things for Harry. First, as soon as he woke, he willed himself into the bathroom for self-relief. It was probably the fourth or fifth time this summer that that had happened because of a dream over Ginny. Harry knew he sometimes talked in his sleep and Dudley, who was in the room next to him, had already lightly teased him about this Ginny girl a few times and probably would tomorrow, too.

Second, he wondered about something that had confused him since the first dream back in June. Why Ginny? They'd known each other for years, so why was he so enchanted with her now? She was smart, fun, funny, pretty- Harry stopped at the thought. It had never crossed his mind before, but now that he thought about it, yes. Ginny was quite attractive with her flaming red hair, freckles, modest build and soft, expressive brown eyes.

Harry caught himself in another grin. Thinking about Ginny was fun, but he was tired, probably from a combination of waking up in the middle of the night and his visit to the bathroom. As his stinging eyes refused to stay open any longer, he kept the image of the red-headed girl in his head. His dream allowed him to return to her.

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


End file.
